1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mirror construction such is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,102 for producing side-by-side registered 1/2 image views of a person viewing himself or herself in the mirror construction with the 1/2 image views together forming a single image of the person which is a true image and not an image which is reversed in front-to rear relation.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,102 discloses the basic construction of the instant invention and U.S. Pat. Nos. 881,947, 1,512,005, 1,815,966 and 3,527,527 as well as German Patent No. 1,068,869 disclose generally similar folding mirror constructions. However, these previous patents do not disclose the novel hinge construction incorporated in the instant invention.